Perfect!
by Rizue22
Summary: Dad, did I grow up according to plan? I try hard to make you proud. Inspired by : Simple Plan-Perfect


"Berkelahi dengan siapa hari ini?" sindir lelaki yang usianya jauh di atasku. Kata orang-orang, aku bisa melihat rupa masa depanku kepada lelaki berambut blonde ini. Aku hanya memalingkan pandanganku seraya menahan sakit memar di bibirku.

"Tsk, Ayah bosan melihatmu pulang malam dengan keadaan seperti ini, Naruto. Ayah rasa kau harus banyak belajar dari Sasuke atau kakakmu, Karin," sarannya seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Jujur, jika aku mau, aku akan menghitung berapa kali Ayah berkata _belajar dari Sasuke atau kakakmu, Karin_.

Aku hanya naik ke kamarku tanpa memedulikan Ayah yang emosinya sudah mencapai puncak kepalanya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang nanti akan Ayah lakukan kepadaku. Aku tak peduli.

─**Perfect—**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect © Simple Plan**

**Warnings :**

**AU, OOC, typo, sisanya silakan nilai sendiri.**

Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke Konoha Internasional High School untuk melihat pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Setelah melewati proses yang panjang, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Aku deg-degan apakah aku diterima atau tidak di sekolah yang begitu terkenal ini—dengan diantar Ayah tentunya.

"Kau harus diterima di sana Naruto. Kakakmu Karin saja bisa diterima dan bisa menjadi juara umum berturut-turut," ujar Ayah seraya menyetir mobil, aku hanya diam melihat pemandangan jalan yang sebenarnya tidak dapat menarik perhatianku.

"Memangnya, jika aku tidak diterima, apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?" tanyaku. Ayah menghela napasnya.

"Terpaksa kau harus masuk ke Akatsuki High School. Tidak ada pilihan lain," jawab Ayah. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Aku tidak mau masuk ke sekolah yang orang-orangnya terkenal hanya mementingkan nilai tanpa membutuhkan proses. Selain itu, Akatsuki High School jauh berada di bawah Konoha Internasional High School. Dan yang pasti, Ayah akan semakin membenciku jika hal itu memang benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Selembar kertas yang aku pegang menunjukan kalimat _**"Naruto Namikaze—Failed", **_seharusnya aku sudah menduga hal ini dari awal. Bagaimanapun, siswa yang suka berkelahi dan mempunyai nilai pas-pasan tidak mungkin diterima di sekolah elit ini—walaupun Ayahku lebih dari cukup dari segi materi untuk membiayai sekolah ini—dan itu artinya…

"Ayah tidak tahu apa yang harus Ayah katakan, namun kau harus belajar dari Sasuke atau kakakmu, Karin," ujar Ayah. Aku hanya mendengus. Di sisi lain, aku lihat Sasuke dan ayahnya sedang tersenyum ke arah kami dan menghampiri kami.

"Bagaimana, Minato?" tanya Ayah Sasuke.

"Dia kurang beruntung. Sasuke bagaimana?"

"Dia diterima," jawab Ayah Sasuke. Ayahku pun memberi selamat dengan menjabat tangan Paman Fugaku.

"Mungkin bukan saatnya Naruto," hibur Sasuke. Dia sahabatku yang memang dari segi kecerdasan berada jauh di atasku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kak Karin. Matanya yang dipasangi kacamata _min _menatapku serius dan lembut. Begitu juga Ibu. Aku hanya beranjak ke kamarku tanpa memedulikan dua perempuan berambut merah itu. Aku yakin, dengan sikapku yang seperti ini mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana Ayah? Kenapa Naruto seperti itu?" tanya Kakak. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

"Dia berhasil kan, Minato?" tanya Ibu.

"Entahlah, aku bingung dengan anak itu. Apa sebenarnya mau dia? Selain hobi berkelahi dan pulang malam, dia juga tidak pandai sehingga sekolah itu tidak mau menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku nyaris menyerah dengan anak itu," jawab Ayah dengan nada kecewa dan tersirat rasa benci yang dapat aku dengar dengan jelas. "Aku bingung, apa yang dapat dibanggakan darinya? Dia jauh berbeda denganmu, Karin-_chan_."

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, hatiku remuk mendengar Ayah berkata seperti itu. _Apa yang dapat dibanggakan darinya? Dia jauh berbeda denganmu, Karin-_chan?

Tanpa aku sadari, airmataku meleleh. Bagaimana bisa ayah yang selalu aku banggakan dan aku anggap sebagai pahlawan berkata seperti itu? Jujur, aku memang jauh berbeda dengan kakak perempuanku. Selain cantik dan menarik, dia juga pintar dalam intrakurikuler dan ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti—menari—tak heran ia menjadi _leader _di ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti dan berkali-kali mendapat juara di perlombaan tari tradisional maupun modern.

Tapi, haruskah Ayah berkata seperti itu?

'Tok… tok… tok….'

"Naru, Ibu boleh masuk?"

"…."

"Naru, Ibu masuk ya?"

Aku hanya diam. Pintu putih kamarku perlahan terbuka. Aku yang sedang berbaring dapat merasakan kalau Ibu mendekat kepadaku. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ibu membelai rambutku yang berwarna sama dengan rambut Ayah.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Ibu. Aku hanya diam.

"Naru, jangan bersedih. Akatsuki High School juga tidak terlalu buruk."

"Ibu, aku mau sendiri," pintaku. Ibu pun keluar.

**xXx**

Sudah dua minggu aku sekolah di Akatsuki High School. Bangunan sekolah ini lumayan mewah, dengan sekolah berlantai tiga dan fasilitas yang komplit. Selain itu, ada beberapa taman yang menambah kesan asri kepada sekolah swasta ini, bahkan peralatan olahraga pun tidak ada yang kurang, mulai dari bola sampai semua perlengkapan ada di sini.

Namun, aku tetap tidak betah sekolah di sini. Aku tetap ingin sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School. Dan Ayah? Entahlah, sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak mengajakku bicara. Dia masih sangat kecewa karena aku gagal masuk sekolah unggulan itu.

"Naruto, kau melamun, eh?" tanya sahabat baruku yang katanya juga tidak berhasil masuk ke Konoha Internasional High School—Kiba Inuzuka.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang merenung," jawabku.

"Itu sama saja, _Baka_!" serunya seraya memukul bahuku pelan. "Naru?

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya _to the point_. Aku hanya menautkan kedua alisku. Sakura Haruno, aku sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa murid pandai sepertinya tidak masuk ke Konoha Internasional High School dan masuk ke sekolah yang menurutku pembuangan ini.

"Biasa saja," dustaku karena sebenarnya aku—ah, abaikan.

"Biasa saja? Oh, ayolah Tuan Muda Namikaze, gadis seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Ugh, dia nyaris sempurna, wajahnya yang cantik, mata _emerald_-nya yang bagai batu permata dan rambutnya yang seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Buka matamu Naruto!" teriak Kiba di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku sudah membuka mataku!" teriakku. "Apa kau pikir aku rabun seperti Kakakku?" tanyaku.

"Haha…," tawanya. "Kau lucu sekali. Ah tidak, maksudku aneh saja kau tidak tertarik padanya."

"Terserah!" seruku.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Dan sekolah sudah pulang, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Kiba pergi ke _Timezone _atau kemana saja yang dapat menjauhkanku dari rumah. Tapi, dia sudah pergi lebih dulu dan berkata akan pergi ke _petshop _bersama kakak perempuannya. Aku pun memilih untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki melewati gang-gang kumuh.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak seseorang. Aku pun pergi ke arah sumber suara. Mataku terbelalak, Sasuke sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Katakan, kenapa kau ingin kita putus?" tanya Sasuke. Aku masih sembunyi, aku belum berani mendekat. Mata Sakura mulai berair.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin aku lihat kau pergi makan malam bersama gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata, kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

-Tunggu, mengapa ciri-ciri gadis itu terdengar seperti…

"Karin-_senpai _maksudmu? Oh ayolah Sakura, dia hanya kakak kelasku!" jawab Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan tidak peduli Sakura yang kesakitan. Sasuke berusaha mengunci mata Sakura dari tatapannya, namun Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lihat aku, Sakura Haruno!" emosi Sasuke mulai naik, aku masih penasaran apa yang akan terjadi sehingga aku belum beranjak dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin kau mencium kakak kelasmu jika kau hanya berteman baik saja!" lawan Sakura. Aku kaget, apa katanya? Mencium? Sasuke mencium Kak Karin?

Aku pun tak dapat menahan diriku untuk terus bersembunyi. Dengan wajah yang sangat marah, aku menerjang Sasuke dan memukulnya. Sasuke hanya menyentuh wajahnya yang terkena pukulanku.

"Kau berani sekali mencium kakakku! Dasar kau lelaki berengsek!" seruku seraya kembali memukul Sasuke. Aku tak memedulikan Sakura yang menjerit menyuruhku berhenti. Tanpa aku duga, Sasuke pun memukulku kembali. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirku. Dan nyaris saja terjadi perkelahian yang lebih intens kalau saja penjaga komplek kumuh itu tidak memberhentikan kami.

.

.

.

Aku hanya menunduk ketika beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahku. Ibu dan Kakak menatapku khawatir, berbeda dengan Ayah yang menatapku marah penuh kebencian.

"Kau berkelahi lagi dan sekarang kau berkelahi hanya karena seorang perempuan. Dan parahnya kau berkelahi dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Tidak cukup kau membuat Ayah marah Naruto? Kapan kau akan belajar untuk menjadi anak yang bisa Ayah banggakan?"

"…."

"Naruto, lihat mata Ayah!" bentak Ayah. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku menatap mata Ayah lekat.

"Ayah selalu saja berkata seperti itu. Memangnya, seperti apa anak yang Ayah banggakan? Ayah tak bisa membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Kak Karin atau Sasuke! Kenapa Ayah menganggapku sampah? Apa karena aku suka berkelahi atau karena aku gagal masuk sekolah unggulan itu?" tanyaku seraya berteriak. "Aku berkelahi juga bukan tanpa alasan, aku berkelahi karena—"

Aku menatap Kak Karin. Kalau aku bercerita Kak Karin telah… ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Kakak.

"Karena kau menyukai gadis yang ternyata kekasih sahabatmu, iya?" bentak Ayah.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Ayah dan berlari ke kamarku. Ayah hanya menghela napasnya. Aku pun membanting pintu kamarku sehingga terdengar suara yang keras. Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, aku berbaring di tempat tidurku yang jauh dari kata beres ini dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut menahan rasa sakit pada area wajahku karena pukulan Sasuke tadi.

_Jerk_!

Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mencium Kakak perempuanku. Padahal, Ayah sangat menyayangi Kakak dan menjaga kesucian Kakak.

Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata Kakak sudah berada di kamarku. Ia duduk di ranjangku.

"Naru, sepertinya kamu sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Kakak dan—"

"Kak, jauhi si Berengsek itu!" potongku tanpa beranjak dari posisiku—meringkuk.

"Maafkan Kakak, Naru. Tapi Kakak…."

Aku pun beranjak dari posisiku dan menatap mata Kakak, sorot matanya penuh penyesalan. "Kenapa Kakak tak pernah mau menuruti perkataanku? Padahal, Kakak sudah tahu Sasuke itu berengsek tapi mengapa Kak?" tanyaku pelan namun penuh amarah. Kakak memelukku.

"Kakak menyukainya Naru. Kakak tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi maafkan Kakak," ujar Kakak. Aku melepaskan pelukan Kakak dengan kasar.

"Keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin sendiri!" usirku. Kakak hanya pergi. Dasar perempuan, bisanya hanya menangis.

**xXx**

"Hei Naru, kau mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Kiba. Aku menghentikan acara makan ramenku.

"Entahlah, sepertinya musik," jawabku. Kiba tertawa. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak-tidak, hanya saja aku kira kau tidak berbakat dalam hal itu," candanya. Aku hanya mendengus dan meminum jus durianku.

"Hei, aku pernah pulang tengah malam ketika aku SMP untuk belajar gitar. Aku juga punya gitar di rumah," seruku.

"Tapi, rasanya lebih baik kita masuk tim basket saja. Setahuku, kau sangat pandai bermain bola keranjang itu," usul Kiba. Aku berpikir sejenak, kalau aku masuk tim basket dan berhasil masuk tim inti, kemungkinan besar Ayah akan bangga kepadaku. "Bagaimana, Naru?"

"Tidak, aku tetap akan masuk klub musik. Ya, jika kau ingin masuk tim basket terserah kau saja," jawabku. Kiba menghela napas kecewa. "Oh aku tahu, mungkin kau harus masuk tim pecinta hewan!" usulku.

"Apa maksudnya? Tidak ada tim pecinta hewan di sini!" sahut Kiba setengah berteriak. Aku hanya tertawa hingga aku tersedak ramenku, dan Kiba tertawa.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di klub musik Akatsuki High School. Perkenalkan, saya Deidara senior kalian di sini. _Well_, saya pecinta seni, jadi saya juga merangkap sebagai wakil ketua klub Seni Rupa," ucap lelaki berambut blonde dengan poni yang menghalangi salah satu matanya. "Nah, kalian bisa mempergunakan peralatan dan perlengkapan yang ada di sini namun jangan mengacau. Baiklah, saya akan membagi kelompok."

.

.

.

"Nah, Naruto Namikaze, kau satu kelompok dengan Rock Lee dan Shino Aburame. Tugas kalian adalah mencari lagu apa saja dan satu bulan kemudian kalian harus menampilkan kelompok kalian!" perintah seniorku yang entah bergender apa.

_**One years later…**_

Ayahku masih tetap tidak menunjukan rasa bangganya terhadapku, padahal aku telah berhasil menjadi ketua klub musik. Ia justru lebih fokus pada Kak Karin yang lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik dan berhasil diterima di salah satu universitas terbaik di negaraku.

"Naru, kau jadi kan tampil di kenaikan kelas nanti?" tanya Kak Karin yang sedang membaca majalah kesukaannya. Aku terdiam, masih memainkan _remote _televisi yang sedang aku tonton.

"Tentu saja, tapi…. Ah, abaikan saja, lagipula kehadiran orang tua itu tidak wajib," jawabku.

"Mungkin Ibu mau hadir," terka Kakak perempuanku itu.

"Entahlah!"

.

.

.

Aku hanya terdiam ketika Ibu berkata Ayah akan menghadiri kenaikan kelasku. Padahal aku tahu, pekerjaan di kantornya sangatlah banyak. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap Ayah datang, karena aku hanya akan membuatnya kecewa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi juara umum dan nilai raporku biasa saja. Aku justru takut aku akan mengacau lagi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ayah dingin. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami pun pergi ke sekolahku.

Selama perjalanan, kami tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ayah berkonsentrasi menyetir sementara aku hanya melamun. Padahal dulu, ketika aku kecil aku sangat senang naik mobil bersama Ayah dan Ayah juga selalu bercerita hal-hal lucu dan membuatku tertawa. Namun itu kan beberapa tahun lalu dan berbeda dengan sekarang.

Sampai di sekolah pun Ayah tetap tidak berbicara. Setelah memakirkan mobil, aku bergegas ke ruangan klub musik untuk bersiap-siap sementara Ayah pergi ke aula tempat semua orangtua berkumpul.

.

.

.

"_Everybody, the last perform_. Penampilan dari BPH klub musik akan menghibur anda semua," seru pembawa acara. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Ayah akan menyaksikan penampilanku. Tsk, tak ada gunanya, aku rasa penampilanku dengan baju yang tidak rapi hanya akan membuatnya malu.

"Kita pasti bisa Naru, kau harus membuatnya bangga," seru Lee. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku, Lee dan empat orang temanku pun naik ke atas panggung. Aku memegang posisi gitar dan vokal.

"Selamat sore!" sapaku. Penonton pun menjawab sapaanku. Kulihat Ayah duduk di shaf ketiga dari depan, menatapku dengan wajah yang biasa saja, tak ada raut bangga dari wajah tampannya. Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temanku, aku mulai memetik senar gitar berwarna hitam ini.

"_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect."

Aku memetik senar terakhir dalam laguku. Entah mengapa, aku membawakan lagu dari Simple Plan itu penuh dengan perasaan, mungkin karena liriknya sesuai dengan keadaanku sekarang. Dan nyaris saja aku menangis.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku masih belum melihat raut bangga dari wajah Ayah. Tanpa memedulikan Ibu dan Kakakku, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan melihat video penampilanku tadi yang direkam Kiba. Tidak buruk, tapi mengapa Ayah tidak bangga terhadapku?

"Wuidihhh, adik kecilku ini jago juga, sayang aku tak melihatnya langsung," kagum Kakak. Aku hanya menepuk-nepukkan dadaku, berpura-pura. Ibu pun mengacak-acak rambutku sehingga terlihat semakin berantakkan.

"Kira-kira, berapa gadis ya yang akan memintamu kencan?" goda Ibu.

"Ihh Ibu, maksudnya apa?" tanyaku. Ibu dan Kakak hanya tertawa. Sementara aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Naru, kau kenapa?"

"Ibu, mengapa Ayah terlihat biasa saja?" tanyaku. Ibu menepuk pudakku.

"Ayahmu bangga, ia sangat bangga padamu," jawab Ibu.

"Jangan menghiburku!" perintahku.

"Naru, bagaimanapun juga Ayahmu senang dan bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, karena bagaimanapun juga kamu adalah jagoan ayah," lanjut Kakak.

"Tapi aku selalu membuatnya kecewa, aku bahkan suka berkelahi dan tidak bisa seperti Kakak, aku tak bisa masuk ke sekolah favorit."

"Itulah kamu, kamu tidak bisa sepertiku karena kamu bukan aku, begitupun sebaliknya. Bukankah kalau kita sama keluarga ini terasa monoton?" ujar Kakak. Aku memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, Kak!" ujarku.

"Naru, sebenarnya Ayahmu mendidikmu dengan keras supaya kamu tidak merasakan kepedihan yang ia rasakan dulu, supaya kamu lebih baik darinya dan supaya kamu menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Kau tahu? Ayahmu tak pernah sesedih itu ketika kamu tidak masuk sekolah unggulan, bahkan Ayahmu tak pernah sekhawatir itu ketika kamu pulang sore dan keadaanmu luka-luka setelah berkelahi," cerita Ibu, aku menggeleng. "Dan kau tahu? Tadi ia begitu repot memilih baju agar ia tidak _saltum _ketika pergi ke acara kamu. Dia bahkan mengirim _e-mail _kepada Ibu kalau dia sangat terpukau dengan penampilanmu," lanjut Ibu. Aku bergeming mendengarnya.

"Dan ingat, jangan seperti Ayah yang suka _mainin _perempuan!" nasihat Kakak. Aku pun hanya nyengir rubah seperti biasa.

**END**

Mind to review?

Aku tidak terima flame dari pairing, tapi kalau dari jalan cerita atau tema aku terima. He ^^


End file.
